


The Warrior.

by stylinsofab



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinsofab/pseuds/stylinsofab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis finds out when he's sixteen years old that he has only a couple of years to live.</p><p>Harry wants to makes Louis' last years, The best years of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warrior.

_July 21st, 2008_

Louis didn't know how this was even happening, let alone possible. He was always very healthy, and barely ever sick. Everything around him slowly got blurry and his hearing just completely blacked out. Louis looked around the doctors office, Watching his doctor giving a sympathetic look to him, His mum bursting into tears and shoving her face into her hands, And his father cursing under his breath and obviously trying not to cry. Before Louis knew it, His mum was holding him close to her chest, Mumbling sentimental words beyond her loud sobs. He didn't know exactly everything that was going on right now because none of it had _made sense._ It was a hard time for him to process the foul words spoken aloud by his doctor. For a second, Louis waiting for a "Just kidding!" but yet he was getting impatient and he finally realized... This wasn't a joke.

 

His mum cried that night, His sisters cried, His whole family cried, and Even his father shed a few tears; no matter how tough he was trying to be for Louis.

 

Louis did not cry.

 

-

"You have terminal cancer..?" Liam whispered, Almost not believing his own words. Louis bit his lip, And nervously looking down as he played with his fingers as if his hands were the only thing in the world right now. The thing was, Louis did not want to look his best friends in the eye. Niall sat across from him, Shocked and unable to speak; Which is a huge thing because Niall always had something to say. Liams hands were shaking (Which always happened when he was terribly sad) and he was stunned completely. Zayn started saying some compassionate words towards Louis but he wasn't listening because he did not want all this pity on him. Of course he understands that his friends are trying to be there for him and of course they're going to feel sad. All Louis hates in life is when someone feels bad for him because its not a pleasant feeling in his stomach, He doesn't know why but its always been a pet peeve.

"Its called Pancreatic Cancer. Its rare for me because usually people get it over the age of sixty, But along somewhere in my family tree.. Someone had it, And that's why I do. According to my doctor and mum of course..." Louis continued, Still looking down at his hands. "You have a couple of years to live?" Niall spoken for the first time, His voice shaken and sad. Louis looked up for the first time seeing his close friends staring at him with empathy and those big sad eyes, Which made Louis completely frustrated because the last thing he wanted was to hurt them.

"Yeah.. Yeah I do." Louis whispered while digging his face in the palm of his hands out of anger and sadness coming all at him at once.

 

Niall cried that day, Liam cried that day, And Zayn cried that day.

 

Louis did not cry.

 

-

Today, Was the day Louis was  ** _not_ ** looking forward to. It was the day which he was dreading now ever since he found out the disappointing news. It was the day where Louis had to keep his head up and stay strong. It was the day where Louis was going to tell Harry.

 

Of course it was hard for Louis to tell his three best friends, But Harry is different. He has always had a special place in Louis' heart, Every since two years ago when the curly haired boy walking into Louis' school and smiled his dimpled deep smile at him. Ever since that day, Louis always had this desire to just _talk_ to Harry because he was the only person who made Louis feel this kind of special way, Harry always knew the right things to say whenever he was having the worst day. Harry isn't just his best friend, Louis is most likely sure that Harry is his soulmate. The thing is, Louis hasn't expressed how he feels so ecstatic and free around Harry. Or how ditzy and silly, And how he always gets a million butterflies crashing into Louis' stomach. Telling him will be the most heart breaking thing to watch because he just _knows_ Harry is going to be broken into a million of pieces.

 

"Hey lou bear!" Harry grinned as he walked into Louis' room, Plopping down on his bed (the usual) and getting comfortable. The older boy faked a smile, "Hey haz. How was football practice?" Harrys smile turned into a frown and he shrugged, "I quit. I play like a retarded kangaroo who doesn't know how to walk correctly"

Louis immediately burst out laughing and he could see that Harry was trying really hard not to laugh also with him. "Not funny Louuu" Harry whined but broke out into a smile and eventually started laughing hysterically with Louis. He looked into the younger boys emerald eyes and smiled fondly at how beautiful he is. They both fell back on Louis bed next to each other, Taking deep breaths and staring at the ceiling. _Louis wished it could stay like this forever._ "So what was so important to tell me?" He asked, Sitting up and turning over to Louis with a small smile, _This is going to be really hard.._ Louis thinks as he wishes that Harrys smile would never leave his eyesight.

"Well, As you know, I missed school yesterday because of a doctors appointment. It was supposed to be this normal little check up, yknow? It turns out it was way more then a little check up. The doctor walked in looking a little sad. Next thing I knew they were doing an ultrasound on me and a whole bunch of tests!" Louis groaned, and seeing Harrys smile decrease as he listens knowing that the news isn't good. Louis continues, "I found out something really bad Harry. I don't want you to freak out okay.. Please don't freak out. I have terminal cancer. Its called Pancreatic Cancer which is unusual for me because in most cases you are over sixty when you get it. But according to the doc, the risk is increased if someone in your family has had it. Somewhere in my fucked up family, Someone had it. I feel fine, Always have and you know that too haz. I just don't know how this happened" Louis murmured towards the end and felt his face getting hot and the room spinning.

Louis knew if he looked up now that Harry would have tears rolling down his precious face,  The older boys heart would break and he couldn't handle seeing Harry like that. Knowing he caused Harry to be hurt, Is just something Louis could never stand. Before he knew it, Louis was running out and to his backyard and sat down by Harrys and his tree that they named "Old Sap" and put his head down onto his knees. Why did it have to be him? What did Louis do to be punished with cancer? A minute later, He felt a big warm lump hold him in his arms and kiss the top of his head. "You are the strongest person I know Louis William Tomlinson. I know you can get through this, I just know it. In fact we can do it together. I'll never leave your side. I am so sorry you have this stupid disease because you don't deserve it. You will be okay.. You'll be fine" Harry murmured into Louis hair as he held Louis as close to his heart as he could, While he could. 

"You really think im strong?" Louis slightly sobbed, Looking at Harry. "The strongest" Harry nodded reassuringly, Showing a bit of his gorgeous smile that Louis loved.

 

That night, Louis did cry.

But he cried while he was in Harrys arms and that's all that mattered.

 

-

_July 26th, 2008_

"You cant be doing this right now Louis! You have a doctors appointment, Get up!" Louis groaned, Hearing his mum shout from the kitchen. He got up, Immediately feeling sick to his stomach. He held his stomach and frowned before running to the toilet, Puking his guts out. Is this how it was going to be for the next five years? Louis really hoped not. After vomiting his whole stomach out, He heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Lou bear?" A voice was heard. It was definitely Harry, Oh no. The last thing he wants is for the younger boy to see him like this. "Don't come in! I'll be out" Louis called before quickly flushing the toilet and brushing his teeth. He stared at the mirror and saw how awful looking he was getting to be. Louis golden tan is going away, His bright blue eyes were slowly fading, and his colored brunette hair was turning into a drained out brown. This was horrible.

He walked out and smiled at the boy sitting on his bed and scrolling through twitter on his phone. He looked up and immediately smiled at Louis' presence. "Well good morning sunshine!" He smirked, Looking at how miserable Louis looks. "Shut up, Bad morning" Louis held back his smile and grabbed a shirt and a pair of shirts from his closet before turning around and sees Harry staring fondly right back at him. "Why are you in my house styles?" He asked, Taking off his shirt. He has always been comfortable around Harry, He always turns around though because he blushes and that doesn't want to give away how much he likes Harry. "Wanna come to your appointment with you" Harry says slowly, Acting distracted. Louis turns around once again and sees Harrys face a deep dark red, The older boy bit his lip from smiling. 

Louis always knew he was gay ever since we was twelve years old, Had a boyfriend at fourteen but that only lasted two months because he started to grow feelings for Harry during that period of time. His whole family knows that hes gay, So does Liam, Niall, Harry, And Zayn but they all seemed pretty fine with it. Louis isn't quite sure what Harry is, He is still fifteen and young, Probably figuring himself out and Louis is okay with that. Louis would wait forever for Harry if he had too, Also if he had the ability too. "Its gonna be boring!" Louis warned, Putting on his shorts and grabbing a hoodie to put on. "I know but I told you we could get through this together." Harry cheekily grinned and Louis just beamed at the beautiful boy sitting on his bed.

 

When they arrived at the doctors office, His mum and Louis immediately received bad news. "We cant do surgery like you requested Mrs. Tomlinson, The cancer has spread faster then we expected around his whole body. Its to late now, Were so sorry. We still suggest radiation and chemotherapy though." His doctor, Dr. Jones, smiled assuring but yet Louis still felt sick to his stomach. Harry laid his hand on Louis' knee as a comfortable gesture and looked at the older boy, Giving him a look that everything will be fine. "Will it decrease chances of him.. You know, Passing away?" Louis' mum gulped, staring hopefully at Dr. Jones. "50% Chance, Possibly." The doctor nodded but Louis knew he was lying. Louis knew there was nothing that could save him because this type of cancer is deadly.

 

"Okay fine, When can he start?"

 

-

_September 18th, 2008_

 

 Three months of treatment and constant doctor appointment, Its gotten so tiring! Zayn, Niall, And Liam have been keeping him lots of company though. Zayn and Louis always spend time together and riding skateboards, Even on school campus which they get busted a lot for. Liam and Louis hang out at Liams pool and always talk about the most randomest stuff and Louis just loves it because Liam is so easy to talk to. Niall and Louis go to the nearest arcade and challenge each other at the dance off game and make complete fools of themselves but love it anyways. _But Harry,_ Louis and him always sit together under Old Sap and stare at the clouds and name what the shapes the clouds look like. Sometimes Louis catches Harry watching LOUIS watch the clouds. Its sweet really, Louis thinks. One time Harry even held Louis hand, It was so overly adorable because Harry was so nervous.

" _Is.. Is this okay?" Harry murmured. "Yeah, I like it" Louis grinned, Looking over at the curly haired boy._

Louis didn't know what exactly they were, They always have been quite close and Liam has mentioned it more then a few times with Zayn and Niall smirking beside him. Of course Louis has a sorta kinda (huge) crush on Harry, So what? Harry could just be trying to be nice to Louis or feel sympathetic for him. But today, Louis felt more then just butterflies.

Of course Louis have thought guys were hot and wanked off over them, But he never thought he'd get a _boner_ over Harry. Harry told Louis that he wanted to start working out and getting fit more, Louis just thought that was ridiculous because he was already flawless and gorgeous the way he was. He agreed to go with the younger boy to the gym and after ten minutes of watching Harry sweating and a focused look, Louis thought about how he could make Harry sweat like that. He immediately shook those thoughts out because he didn't want it to be awkward around him. But now Louis was sitting on his bed and just thinking about how _good_ Harry looked for a fifteen year old and his growing muscles. Something about Harrys innocence disappearing and him growing up into a sexy guy just turned Louis on so bad.

 

Louis slowly dragged his fingers down his stomach down to his dick and pretended those were Harrys hands, He let out a soft quiet moan and rubbed his penis softly until he stroked harder and harder. He bit his lip and rubbed the tip and let out a gasp, Rubbing harder and harder just imagining Harrys hands and face and just his whole body all over Louis. His dick twitched with angst and Louis grabbed onto it harder with one hand and the other stroking his stomach gently. The thought of Harry overwhelming Louis, He came all over his stomach with a lusty groan. He looked at the mess he made and laughed to himself, He was so stuck on Harry.

 

-

"Join the football team"

"No."

"Join the football team!"

"No!"

"Louis."

"Niall."

Niall groaned loudly on purpose, Trying to annoy the shit out of Louis. "Why not! You are amazing at football! Plus you love it, What is the problem? Im even on the team." Niall made a puppy face, Making Louis hold back a laugh at how bad it was. "The whole school knows im gay, The team will beat me up or some shit" Louis shrugged and turned on his xbox and grabbed two controllers. "C'mon! The whole school practically is in love with you. You're unhateable!" Niall nodded and grabbed the second controller. Louis raised his eyebrow at the pleading boy, "unhateable? That is not a word." Louis pointed out and turned to the tv screen. "It is now. Join or else i'll never be your friend again"

Louis smirked, This isn't the first time Niall has said that. They always say that to each other when they want something, Threatening to disown the friendship. "Okay bye." Louis tried to say with a straight face, Waiting for Niall to say something. "No ! Im just kiddin mate! Just please join. For me!!" Niall begged and sat in front of the tv screen, Louis laughed and threw his pillow at him. "Okay fine! But now I wont have enough time for Harry" He sighed, But then caught what he said. He opened his eyes wide and Niall opened his wider. "What did you just say?" Niall evilly smiled. "I said Okay fine." Louis shrugged.

"No! You said you wont have enough time for Harry now"

"No I didn't"

"Yes! You did!"

"Okay so?"

Niall tackled Louis and tickled his sides while Louis couldn't help but burst out laughing but trying to throw Niall off of him. "You like Harry! You like Harry!" Niall repeated obnoxiously, "So!!?" Louis managed to say while Niall continued to repeat it.

"Ahem"

Niall and Louis quickly got up and looked at Harry standing in Louis' bedroom doorway. "Uhh. Your mom let me in?" Harry awkwardly stood there. Niall looked at Louis then back to Harry, "I need to pee" And in that moment, Louis swore he hated Niall. He got up. "NIALL! No you don't!" and Niall quickly walked out, "Yes I do!" He shouted back. Harry sat down next to Louis and you could practically feel the awkwardness roaming in the air. 

"You like me." Harry stated. Louis was taken back from his words, Forcing his blush to go away. "What?" Louis squeaked. "You. Like. Me." Harry smiled, Turning to Louis. "How long were you standing there for?" He asked, embarrassed completely and wanting to murder the shit out of the irish boy. "When he tackled you." Harry laughed and Louis certainly did not think this was funny at all. In fact, This was so embarrassing and he wanted to jump out of the window and run away for the rest of his five years of living. Harry could tell how flustered Louis was, "I like you too." He shyly smiled and turned to the tv and grabbed Nialls controller.

And that was that.

 

-

_December 23rd, 2008_

I guess Louis should really thank Niall for that one day when he tickled Louis to death while shouting his personal business. Ever since that day, Louis and Harry cuddled closer then usual and spent more time then needed with one another. They started holding hands more because they both agreed that theyre hands fit so perfectly together. _"The feelings mutual"_ as Harry would say. Theyre not exactly boyfriends but they are definitely more then best friends. They haven't kissed, But Louis wanks off much more to Harry now which he feels guilty for considering the fact that Harry and him aren't even boyfriends. Louis doesn't know why exactly they aren't, maybe they are both waiting for the right moment to ask each other out. It hasn't really been good times, Louis is just getting paler and sicker. He just doesn't think the moment is right to ask Harry out yet.

Its the night before Louis' 17th birthday. Niall, Liam, Zayn and Harry are spending the night because they insisted that he needed to do _something_ fun for his birthday after Louis told them all he wanted to do was sleep. His mum and dad took his sister out for the night somewhere so that the boys could have the house all to themselves. "I invited some girls over." Liam randomly said, Casually playing on his phone. "Liam im gay" Louis stated. The whole room busted out laughing, "Louis! I know. Just to have more people over. Danielle, Perrie, Jessy and Demi. Theyre cool." Liam nodded.

An hour later, They were all sitting around a bottle. "This is what kids do." Louis groaned, Silently praying that the bottle doesn't land on Harry. "Just spin it!" Zayn laughed, Silently praying that the bottle does land on Harry. The whole room watched intensely as it landed on the girl Demi. Louis silently sighed with relief, "Alright, fine" Louis smiled. They both leaned over and gave a tiny peck and Demi broke out into giggles as she leaned back, Louis laughing as well as the others.. Well except Harry. "Okay Demi, spin!" And it landed on Niall.

They played for thirty minutes, Niall kissing all of the girls but refusing to kiss Zayn. It was Zayns turn and it landed on Liam. They looked at each other and shrugged as Zayn said, "You only live once right?" And they kissed, But they kissed a little bit longer then it could have. It was Harrys turn and a sudden twist in Louis stomach had come, Feeling something might happen. The whole room watched as it spun and the bottle pointed at Louis. He could've sworn he heard Perrie do a little gasp and Liam smirk. Louis awkwardly got up but got an idea, He didn't want Harrys and his first kiss to be like this. He leaned over and as did Harry, But before their lips touched, Louis moved over to Harrys ear and whispered "Later" and they both pulled away. Harry bit his lip and smiled showing those damn dimples that Louis loved. "You didn't kiss!" Jessy said, Looking over at the two. "I know, Not now we didn't" Louis smiled shyly and looked down. "That is so cute." Perrie whispered to Niall but both Harry and Louis heard, And both blushing dark red.

After they finished that game, They all just chilled outside of Louis' backyard with a bonfire and smores. All of the sudden, Liam ahem'd and everyone looked over to him. "Id like to make this toast, Also known as the smore, to Louis. You are a great friend and fucking hilarious too. I know these past months have been hell but you sure are a strong man. You always keep strong and we all here admire you for that. Love you man, Happy birthday" Liam smiled and Louis tackled Liam onto the ground and hugged him while everyone laughed. This is what Louis loved most, Being with his friends and enjoying himself. Even though he has this disgusting disease, Hes learning to appreciate his life a lot more. After that, Everyone decide to do a toast to Louis. He watched each one of his friends say something nice about him and just making Louis feel so good about himself and he just loves the moment.

After coming back from the restroom, He saw all of them staring at him and trying to bite back their smiles. He noticed Harry was missing and he knew something was up. "You all look like you wanna eat me." Louis laughed and looked around for Harry. "Hes by the Old Sap. He wants to see you" Jessy said excitingly. "I feel like im in elementary school with all this giggling and secrecy" Louis mumbled but everyone just laughed. He walked over to the tree and saw Harry standing there, Holding something behind his back. "Hey there styles" Louis smirked and Harry grinned. "Hey there lou bear" Harry bit his lip. "If that's a knife or some weapon behind your back, I am so sorry I stole your favorite pair of socks and that ten dollars a year ago" Louis put his hands up in defense jokingly, Making Harry laugh that beautiful laugh that Louis adores. "Heyyyy. That was you?" Harry said, Stepping closer. "Its actually a present." and the cheeky lad pulled out a small box with a silver bow. "I said no gifts!" Louis frowned and grabbed it gently, It was obviously something expensive. "I know but I made it especially for you. Engraved it myself" Harry shyly spoke. He opened the box and saw a silver shiny ring that engraved "warrior" in pretty cursive letters. Louis gasped and put it on, Like a teen girl just got a new pair of shoes. "Its so perfect Harry. Words cant explain how much I love it" Louis beamed at the silver band around his finger. "I got it because you really are a warrior. You fight everyday and it is truly amazing" Harry whispered grabbing Louis' hands. "Thank you, love" Louis said, Looking into Harrys gorgeous eyes.

Louis leaned in slowly and Harry immediately attached his  lips to Louis. Louis threw his arms around Harrys neck and Harry put his hands on Louis' waist. Louis felt like everyone in the whole entire world disappeared for that moment and it was just those two, Like it was just them against the whole world. It was exactly like one of those Disney movies where the prince and princess kiss at the one perfect moment. Louis lips just felt so right with Harrys lips, Almost like a puzzle piece. They both pulled away and Louis couldn't help but look happy and say, "Finally."

When they walked back, Everyone was staring at them anxiously and Harry rolled his eyes, "Yes we kissed! Now shush!" They all cheered and all tackled each other into a group hug.

-

_February 1st, 2009_

The new year came and gone, But it was the worst day for Louis on New Years. All it did was signify another lost year, And his time coming quicker.  Perrie, Jessy, Demi, Zayn, Liam, Niall, Harry, And Louis all went to Liams house for the New Year, But once the clock hit midnight, Louis ran to Liams bathroom crying his eyes out while everyone was cheering and grabbing someone to kiss. Harry ran after Louis and knocked a thousand times on the door before Louis unlocked it but sat back on the floor and cried his eyes out. "Im dying Harry! Nothing will be fine! Its just another year of hell!" And Harry knew not to say anything, Because at times like this, Louis didn't want to listen to anything. So Harry just held the now skinnier looking boy in his arms tightly.

Its Harrys 16th birthday now, And Louis has accepted that he is just going to have to deal with the new year. Louis and Zayn planned a huge surprise party for him, Inviting all of Harrys friends and their friends. Niall and Liam took Harry out for lunch while Louis, Zayn,  Anne (Harrys mum), And Gemma (Harrys sister) finished setting up the house. "Okay! So everyone has to park like on another street or something. Harry cant arrive and see all those cars, He will know" Gemma pointed out. "Oh shit." Zayn realized, And quickly texted all the guests to park somewhere else. Anne walked up to Louis as he blew balloons. "This was sweet of you. I knew it was your idea" She smiled warmly, Grabbing a balloon to help. "Harry deserves a great party, So" Louis smiled back and blew up the next balloon. "If you don't mind me asking, Are you two boyfriends?" Anne asked a little bit to anxious, Making Louis laugh. "I haven't asked him out yet, We have kissed a lot though." Louis said, blushing a bit because he was talking to harrys mum about this. "I know, He tells me all the time." Anne laughs.

An hour later, All of the guests are crouching down behind a couch or some piece of furniture as Liam and Niall walk in first, Then Harry. "SURPRISE!!" Everyone shouts and Harry yelps and steps back, A bit shocked. Louis laughs and pulls him in his arms before giving him a kiss. "Happy birthday love!" Louis grins. "Was this your idea?" Harry asked looking around, Louis nods. Harry smiles so widely and gives Louis another kiss.

After all the partying, Dancing, weird party games and a half eaten cake, The guests leave but Louis stays the night with Annes permission. Harry is obviously so tired with his droopy eyes and mumbling,  Louis helps him to his room and Harry lays down quickly. "Thanks Lou bear" He grumbles sleepily. "I have a present for you silly! Don't sleep yet." Louis smiled and Harry cuddles under his arm. Louis hands him the gift wrapped present and Harry opens it as he smiles. "A picture of us by old sap! This is my favorite picture of us Louis, I love the frame too!" Harry says happily and leans up to kiss him. "Theres more... Harry, Would you like to be my boyfriend?" Louis asks shy, Looking down and he could practically feel Harrys grin. "Of course! Its about time!" Harry laughs and hugs around his waist and snuggles into Louis' chest. "I know, But I felt like this time was right." Louis nods and closes his eyes sleepily too. "Me too" Harry says before they both fall asleep in eachothers arms.

 

When waking up, Louis feels a lump on his back and he realizes Harry is behind him, Holding his waist but its not Harry that he feels. He realizes Harry has a hard on and Louis whimpers just thinking about it. His dick twitches in curiosity. Louis wakes Harry up by kissing him and taking off Harrys shirt. "W-What are you doing?" Harry asks nervously but has that deep raspy morning voice and Louis cant help but groan in the back of his throat.

"Shh baby, I'll take care of you" He whispers into Harrys ear before going down Harrys body, Kissing almost every inch of it as Harry squirms under it. Louis pulls down Harrys pants and boxers, and _woah._ Harry is huge. "Please lou" Harry begs and tugs on Louis hair. "Did you dream about me last night baby? About us?" Louis asks with dark lust in his voice. Harry nods and gulps.

Louis takes Harry into his mouth, hearing Harry gasp at the sudden touch. Louis loves the feeling of his mouth around Harrys dick, loving how hes making Harry tremble for him. He licks around Harrys tip and Harry groans deeply as Louis bobs his head and sucks slowly and teasingly. Licking all around and taking every bit of Harrys big dick as he can and kissing around Harrys dick and onto his balls. Harry moans out Louis' name which makes Louis grow even harder. "So good for me" Louis mumurs as he sucks harder and faster of Harrys cock. Louis quickly takes off his pants and boxers, climbing up Harrys body and kissing him sloppy and hard, Rubbing his hard dick on Harrys and that was it for Harry. Harry reaches his orgasm and as does Louis, Just watching Harry hit his.

They both fall back on Harrys bed, breathing hard. "Can I wake up everyday like that?" Harry breathes and Louis just laughs.

-

_July 23rd, 2009_

Harry and Louis couldn't get anymore perfectly happy. They spend every waking moment together still, Giggling and talking about endless things as they lay next to Old Sap and holding eachother. Niall always shouts for them to get a room once they start accidently making out in front of everyone.. By accidently, More like forgetting theyre with people. 

Right now they're in the school library, Louis studying for a test while Harry watches his beautiful boyfriend concentrate.  "Harry your eyes are literally burning into my face" Louis says, smirking. "Sorry its just you are so pretty" Harry shrugs. Louis looks up, "Im a pale, Drained out mess." Louis argues back, Sticking out his tongue. "No you're not- Wait. Is that Zayn and Liam holding hands over there?" Harry opens his mouth wide and Louis turns around. Liam is giggling into Zayns shoulder, As Zayn smiles so fondly and lovingly at him while theyre hands are being held. "Oh my. Why wouldn't they tell us?" Louis yell-whispers. Harry gets up quickly and Louis follows him and they walk up to Zayn and Liam.

 

"Oh" Liam says.

"Yeah, Oh." Louis mocks, Raising his eyebrow at their hands. "It kind of just happened so." Liam shrugs and bites his lip nervously. "I thought our group tells each other everything?" Harry frowns. "We do! We do, Harry. Liam and I just needed time of our own to figure it out.. And we figured it out." Zayn answers, Obviously seeing Louis and Harry are hurt by the secret. "Okay fine. But the first time he gives you a blowjob, I need to be the first to know" Louis whispers to Zayn. Both Liam and Zayn get quiet and hide their laughs. "Oh my god you whores!" Louis laughs aloud, "You already did it!"

They all four just sit in the library the rest of the day, laughing about Zayn and Liam.

"Louis. Make a bucket list." Zayn suggests out of the blue, Everyone looks at him strangely. "Why? I did everything I've ever wanted to do." Louis shrugs. "No you haven't! You told me you wanted to sky dive, Jet ski, Play on a professional football team-"

"Stop Zayn, Those things wont ever happen. Its honestly pointless and a waste of time" Louis sighs. "They can happen if you want them to." Harry shrugs, Looking at Louis like he had an idea. "You guys are nuts." Louis shakes his head and returns back to his book. "Make one! Give it to one of us tomorrow. Don't say no Tomlinson, we know where you live" Liam smirks.

And that's that, Louis makes a bucket list.

-

_June 1st, 2009_

"Okay lets see, We took you jet skiing.. You started a foodfight on the last day of school yesterday... You went parasailing.. Whats next on your list?" Perrie asks, Grabbing the list off of Louis desk. "Go to America." Louis shrugs. "How do we do that, I can barely afford food" Jessy laughs, Leaning over Perries shoulder to look at the list. "I don't know, I guess we could cross it off." He says, A little disappointed. "We are not crossing it off Tomlinson!" Demi rolls her eyes, "I bet Harry could make it happen for you. Hes already madly in love with you. Pretty sure he can take you to America." She smiles assuring. "Hes not in love with me." Louis answers.

"Yes he is." All three girls say at the same time casually and continue to look at the list. "Aha! Sky diving! Lets go right now." Jessy stands up, Grabbing her purse. "Right now? Harrys at work at the bakery, Zayn is with Liam somewhere.. We need the whole gang to do this." Louis frowns. "Okay, We will pull your lover out of work and Zayn and Liam are probably blowing each other at Liams house, We will put them out of that one too. Lets go!" Perrie grinned and Louis just thought he had some crazy ass friends.

 

 

"Im gonna die."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am, Niall."

"Mate, You're not going to die."

"Fucking Louis"

"Stop pussying out Zayn! Come on!" Niall grabs Zayns arms and drags him onto the helicopter. "Why couldn't your list say 'Pet cute puppies' instead of 'Go skydiving'" Zayn frowns to Louis who is sitting on Harrys lap. "Don't complain, This whole bucket list was your idea!" Louis laughs at Zayn freaking out. "Besides Zayno, This could be fun. Just hold Liams hand and jump. Like the titanic" Harry nods. "I'll pay you ten bucks if you shut up about the titanic" Niall sneers. "Heyyyy its a good movie!" Harry mumbles.

"Okay everyone! One at a time!" The sky diver expert says, Looking around for a volunteer. "Ladies first!" Liam shouts. Perrie smacks Liams arm, But the expert just leads the three girls to the door of the plane. "Remember my instructions from the tutorial back at the building! Good luck and have fun!" And with that, They all hold hands and jump. You could hear Demis scream from miles away if you wanted to. "Okay, How about the lovely couple next!" The expert says, Looking at Louis and Harry. "Oh god." Harry groans and gets up while holding Louis hand. "You owe me a great blow job for making me do this." Harry says, Looking down at the ground below them. "Deal" Louis laughs. They both jump off together on the count of three and the thrill shoots through Louis body, He grins and actually cannot believe he is doing this. "WOOOHOOO!" He cheers. Harry cant help but look at Louis having the widest smile, So glad hes having the time of his life. They land and Louis hugs Harry tightly, "I cant believe we just did that"

Liam, Niall, and Zayn soon come after. Niall cheering his guts out, Liam doing the same and Zayn screaming high pitched like a girl. Today was a good day for Louis.

 

 

_March 15th, 2010_

Its been a year. Louis is eighteen. Harry is seventeen. They're still happy and perfect together as always. But Louis just isn't doing good. Some of his hair is falling out, He has lost fifty pounds in three months, Going from a fit and healthy 150 to an unhealthy 100 pounds. His eyes are drained out and all he ever does is hang over the toilet throwing up as Harry rubs his back. All of his friends are visiting him everyday with presents, Because hes way to sick to go out anywhere to far. Some days are way better then others, But Louis also has bad days of course, When hes doing his treatments. Theres so many needles, medicenes, And instructions. They gave Louis new medicine, Which will help his appetite but it has some bad side effects. Especially mixed emotions, after twenty four hours of taking it, Louis is causing a huge scene and crying.

"Louis! Please you have to take another one, Its time. Please baby" His mum begs, As Louis plugs his ears and repeats no over and over. "Mum! Im fucking dying!! No medicine can fucking save me!" And with that, Louis runs up to his room and hides under his cover and sobs. He holds his 'warrior' ring and just keeps crying, Louis isn't a warrior because all he is doing is getting weaker and weaker. His skin is to the palest its ever been and he throws up almost everyday and every night now. Multiple medicines wont save him, He doesn't understand why he has to take them. He also doesn't understand why they keep stabbing him with sharp needles. He doesn't understand why it had to be Louis with the cancer. Of course he would never wish it on anyone else, But Louis just thinks to much about the future.

This is by far the biggest melt down he has ever had, And yes Louis does have melt downs a lot because that's what cancer does to you. Its a dark enemy lurking in the corners waiting for you to lose. Louis locks his door and throws his lamp at his door, Breaking the lamp and light bulb into a million pieces. He knocks over his desk and throws his clothes out of his closet. "NONE OF THIS MATTERS. IM NOT GOING TO BE STICKING AROUND FOR ANY OF THIS SHIT!" Louis screams, making sure his mum and father can hear him. He knocks over his dresser and throws everything inside of it at the wall. He thinks he hears someone trying to come in, But Louis knows hes insane at this point. He doesn't care anymore, At this moment we wants to just die. He continues throwing things around his room at his walls as he shouts "IM DYING!" over and over, while crying his eyes out. He feels a pair of big warm arms hold him and trying to calm him down. He tries to untangle himself from this persons arms, Trying to throw more things but just gives up and lets loose. Sobbing into their arms, He immediately smells the scent of Harry. He turns around into Harrys chest and cries his out. His younger boyfriend walks him over to the bed and lays down with him. "Shhh lou, Its okay... You're okay." He says, Trying to calm down the sobs of his older boyfriend.

Louis mum watches from the doorway, Crying her eyes out at the sight. Louis sisters watch too, Shedding a couple of tears and his father frowning.

"Harry im going to be fucking dead. Were never going to marry. Were never going to adopt." Louis scream- cries now, Knowing that the future ahead of him is not that bright. "We aren't going to be forever like you promised Harry." Louis says, holding his boyfriend even tighter. "You are going to be okay, Alright love? Just please calm down, Please" Harry says, A couple of tears running down his cheek as well. He does what Harry says, Silently crying but no longer screaming. His family lets them have privacy, Leaving but yet still upset.

Harry wipes away the tears from Louis face.  "Hey, Look at me babe" Harry says, gently putting up Louis chin with his fingers. "Remember? You are my warrior. Don't ever say you aren't, You've gotten this far haven't you? Im so proud of you Lou Bear." He smiles gently, Pulling his small boyfriend in his arms again. "Im sorry" Louis hiccups. "Don't be sorry, I understand what youre going through. You have every right to be angry"

 

Louis doctor lowers his medicine the next day, But pulls his mum and father aside.

 

"He isn't getting any better Mrs and Mr Tomlinson. We are doing the best we can. But I think its best if we comes stays at the hospital starting next Monday, So we can keep an eye on him." Dr. Jones frowns disappointed, But the Tomlinson parents nod.

-

_March 18th, 2010._

"Well after today, Im letting you spend time with your whole entire family." Harry states.

"I see them every night." Louis argues. "Yeah but you need to see them more. I feel bad having you all to myself" Harry shrugs. "I don't mind" Louis smiles. Harry pulls him by his waist, "I see its one of your better days." Louis kisses Harrys nose and smiles against his lips. "It is, Now, You brought me to your house for some reason in a hurry. Why?" He asks, Looking around. "Close your eyes silly" Harry grins, Covering his hands over Louis eyes and leads him into Harrys room. "And, Open!" Harry shouts excited. 

There are plastic palm trees around Harrys room, A sign that says "HOLLYWOOD" Hanging on Harrys window, Twinkling lights hanging from each palm tree. Theres sand on Harrys floor, with some beach towels and a picnic basket. "I really tried to make it look like Los Angeles. I know it sucks-" But Louis caught him off and slammed his lips into Harrys, Knowing that he is in love with this boy. Maybe Louis has known that for a while now, But he just now figured It out for himself that he is in love with Harry Styles. He is the only person in this world who does so much to make Louis heart explode everywhere. Harry opens his mouth and moans as Louis guides him to the bed. "I wanna do this Lou" Harry breathes. "Are you sure? Am I your first?" Louis asks, Anxiously looking at Harry. He just nods and begs for more. They both strip off their clothes as quicky as possible, eager to just feel each other. Louis kisses Harry again, "Is this a bad time to tell you im in love with you" He breathes as Harry smiles. "I am in love with you too, Louis William Tomlinson. So So in love" Harry responds, Holdings Louis cheeks and kissing him.

 

Louis turns Harry over, Looking in Harrys drawer side for some lube, He hurringly puts on a condom and coats his fingers with lube. "So good for me baby" Louis moans as he inserts two fingers. Harry yelps at the sudden coldness, digging his nails into the bed. Louis adds another finger, Moaning at the feeling of Harry closing around his fingers. "Oh my god I love you so much" Louis gasps as he fingers Harry fast and the younger boy groans at the back of his throat, aching for more. "Are you ready love?" Louis asks, making sure. "Please lou, oh my god" Harry moans. Louis bits his lip from a moan and gets in position. He slowly inserts his hard dick inside of Harry as they both whimper and tremble at the touch of each other so close. "Move please" Harry groans. Louis starts thrusting slowly at first, Harry basically shouting for more. He moves faster and faster inside of Harry as the only sound in the room is the squeaking of the bed and the silent bittersweet moans.  "I love you lou you are so good" Harry breathes as Louis thrusts faster, hitting Harrys sweet spot every time. "Gonna come" Harry manages to say, Before he falls apart under Louis, Making Louis so turned on that he comes inside of Harry. Harry whimpers at the feel and kisses Louis fast and sloppily as they work through their orgasms.

"So im guessing you like America?" Harry smirks and kisses Louis.

-

_December 23rd, 2010._

 

Months past. Birthdays past. Louis thinks that Liams birthday and Nialls birthday were the last birthdays he was ever going to see. Louis has been in the hospital bed for eight months now. His whole family visits him quite a lot, But not as much as Harry. Harry holds Louis hand in the hospital bed, as they both fall asleep together. Louis has gotten closer with his younger sisters though, Always playing card games and such with them when they visit him. Lottie was the one to have to explain to his other younger sisters why Louis has been very ill lately, They cried of course but they understood. His father and him weren't always close, Still isn't but they did have a long conversation about how proud he is of Louis, which was nice. His mum and him talk everyday, Whether in person or on the phone. Niall, Zayn, and Liam visit Louis after school or work, so basically all the time. Jessy, Demi, And Perrie always chat with him over the phone and also have time to come stop by and always cheer him up. Louis had a private graduation ceremony all for him, signifying him finally graduating high school.

There was one last thing on Louis bucket list, Play with doncasters professional football team. Considering Louis conditions, He couldn't do that. So Anne and Gemma got together and talked to the team. They all visited Louis in the hospital yesterday as an early birthday gift and Louis just loves the styles family so so much. They talked about football and Harry showed the team a video of Louis playing a game at his school with Niall one time, they complimented him enormously. It made Louis entire year, It was just great.

 

Harry had a break down with his mum and sister after leaving the hospital yesterday. "But he was so happy today, Why are you crying baby?" Anne frowned, Hugging Harry close to her heart. "I don't want him to leave me mum. I don't want that smile to stop smiling. He doesn't deserve this disease" Harry sobbed in his mothers arms as Gemma said kind and gentle words to cheer Harry up. Harry has always tried to stay super strong for his warrior, But sometimes Harry would sit in his room and just cry. He wished that it was him instead of Louis, Or he wished that he would just die with Louis. He loves Louis more then anything in the whole entire world, And life without Louis would be the hardest thing for him.

Now its a day before Louis birthday, And they got Louis a special big hospital room because of how many people were coming down and visiting him. Gemma and Harry made a big chocolate strawberry cake for him, Louis favorite. Niall and Jessy had set up the decoration, While Zayn, Liam, Perrie, and Demi were on food duty.  Anne and Johannah welcomed the guest in. It was like a great big party. Harry watched Louis sit in his hospital bed, Laughing with his younger sisters and aunt and uncle. He saw how happy Louis looked and that's all that has mattered lately, Louis happiness. They all sang happy birthday and even some guys from the Doncaster team came in. He opened presents and beamed at them, Looking the happiest he has ever looked in a little while.

That night, Harry spent the night with Louis.

"Did you know im in love with you" Louis smiled as Harry cuddled Louis. "Did you know that im in love with you too? And that im really proud of you." Harry smiled.

"Why are you proud?" Louis asked.

"Since the day I met you, All you've ever done is bring light into someones life. You make people who have a bad day, Laugh or smile. You're just the greatest person I have ever met and Im sure I am not the only one who feels like this. Even when you found out you had cancer, You still carried on that most amazing precious smile and it just makes me so happy. You have been fighting this thing since 2008 Lou, Its almost 2011. You have been hanging on for so so long and that is something worth being proud of. You are my warrior, I love you so much" Harry whispers, Holding Louis hands and kissing the ring he had gotten Louis. Louis shed a tear and Harry wiped it away, "You have made these past years the most amazing years of my life. You are an angel, Harry Styles. When I pass, Don't be sad im gone. Im never going to be gone, Ever. I love you so much" Louis sniffles, Giving a kiss to Harry.

That was the last night that Harry got to hold Louis in his arms. It was the last night where Harry got to see that beautiful smile of Louis. It was the last night where he kissed Louis warm lips.

It was Louis' last night.

_December 24th, 2010_

.How do you explain how you know its your time? You cant. Louis knew it was his time, He knew that the battle was over. He didn't lose at all, In fact he won that battle. He won amazing friends, amazing memories, and an amazing boyfriend. He had died in his sleep, Happily and peacefully.. Dreaming about Harry.

When you die, You're death shouldn't be cried upon and devastating. Your LIFE has to be celebrated. You cant cry because of the memories you had with that one person and now theyre gone, You have to smile because those memories happened.

That's what Harry Styles explained to himself when he woke up with a cold Louis and nurses surrounding the room.

Louis truly was a warrior, Harry truly was proud of him. Harry cherished every moment, every laugh, every kiss with that boy and he had died peacefully. Harry will never forget those blue eyes and wide gorgeous smile. Harry will never forget that contagious laugh or cheesy jokes. Harry will never forget the boy that had changed his life forever.

That night, Harry sat by Old Sap tree and held the picture of him and Louis close to his heart and wiped away a tear, looking up at the stars in the sky. He knew Louis was watching him and with him, He just knew it. Not only is Louis Harry's warrior, But he is now Harrys angel.

"I miss you, A lot. I love you Lou Bear." Harry whispered, looking up at a passing shooting star.

 

December 24th, 2014.

Harry laid down roses down by the gravestone. He stared at the words engraved into the stone, holding back his tears.

 

_**Louis Tomlinson** _

_**December 24th 1991 - December 24th 2010** _

_**A Son, An Older Brother, A Friend** _

_**A warrior.** _

_**\------------------------------------------------------** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first really big one shot omg. Hope you all enjoyed <3 sorry if there are mistakes. follow my twitter @stylinsofab ily <33


End file.
